Being charmed again
by Mlk Pascoe
Summary: For Pheobe being Physick isnt always a good thing.. Espically when she starts haveng Premitions about her Sisters death......


Being Charmed Again

By MlkPascoe.

(Disclaimer I do not own these characters ,this is entirely fan fiction based on the Tv series

Charmed. Phoebe starts to have Premontions about Prue dieing,)

"What's wrong Phoebe? You haven't seemed yourself lately?" asked Leo, he knew the sisters better than anyone he could feel Phoebe was in pain, part of being a white lighter. "I.. I don't trust my powers anymore..I think I'm losing them, the Premionitions are kind of wobbely"

"wobbely? Care to explain? Why doubt yourself Phoebs? You've always trusted your preomitions , what's really bothering you?"

"I really hope that _really_ isn't _true_ Leo"

"You know it is" smiled Leo, though he was still concerned about Phoebe.

"Then how to I tell my sister.. How am I supposed to tell Prue, what I've seen?

That she's going to die and I can't do a Dam thing to stop it…and Piper what do I tell Piper?"

"maybe your not meant to stop it, you probably weren't meant to find out, but there must be a reason why you have…"

"I've had that same nightmare again and again… Prue dies at the hands of a deamon and Piper and I can't save her, she _dies_ Leo. Prue!, my big pain in the ass sister,But she's my sister .. Pru"

"you cant blame yourself on this Phoebe things happen and we arnt always meant to stop them it changes things,but if this does happen then it was meant to happen ,that's how it works Phoebs"Leo said softly,

he was angry at himself for being insensitive and angry that Pru had to die, he knew why and wasn't able to confide in Phoebe, Leo couldn't stop worrying about Piper and what this would do to her,How far would she go? Would she cope with a loss of a sister and would she accept a knew one… He knew Prues death would bring Paige to the Halliwell's family, he knew That Paige would ease the suffering Piper and POhoebe would feel, he also Knew exatly how Phoebe felt and knew he couldn't tell herr the words she wanted to hear… But the opposite Pru was going to die and it was sooner than Phoebe Halliwell thought.

"like the power of three? Is that all they care about? We loose a sister and they loose the charmed ones? To hell with being Charmed if it means we get to save Prue by not having powers then that's what I'll do" Cried Phoebe,

"you know that won't change anything… Prue would still Die, because it is her time too no other reason you can't stop death Phoebe you can't alter that…you just have to carry on and be there as a sister to Prue and make the most of her being here"

"at least let me try Leo…. I need more time, Prue and I always fight always I cant just loose her without telling her how much I love her and how much I care about her"

"Phoebe you show how much you care everyday, there must be a reason why your dreaming this..when the elders… they didn't want you all to know, Concentrate what else was in those dreams?"

" a girl she had redish brown hair, and is a witch I think but I don't think she knows she has power like us… she looks familier somehow but I haven't seen her before?"

"that could be an innocent, maybe Prue was meant to die saving her?"

"No… I didn't get that feeling, it's like a door closing Prue dies, then this girl appears totally out of knowwhere with glowing lights around her… Leo who is she? And why do I feel like I know her?"

"I cant say but in time you will meet this girl and she'll become important in your life and you'l be as close to her as you are to Prue..if not closer…"

"cant I swap places? I could go instead Piper would miss pru more than me?"Pheobes genuine love fore her sister shed do anything to protect her sisters,

"No.. its not your time or Pipers.."

"How Long Leo? How long have we got Left with Prue Before she dies? If it happens I want to know I did everything to save her."

"Phoebe you know I cant give out information like that… you may try and alter it then it would happen over and over isthat what you want?"

"no..Ijust don't …..I love My sister Leo both of them"

"aww sweetie that's nice, Why have you gone all soppy on me?"Prue said suddenly None had seen Pru slip in the living room unnoticed

"Prue" Phoebe and Leo both said at the same time

"er how long have you…."asked Phoebe

"been here? Oh not long… just long enough to find out I'm going to die… well Phoebs your powers are always right arnt they…?"Prue said softly her arms crossed shed overheard everything..

"er.. noo Prue.. I'd had nighmares and they were about you…"

Prue walked up to Phoebe and flung her arms around her youngest sister and held her tightly Phoebes head rested on Prues shoulder and she cried, she hadn't hugged Prue in along time years even.. But all the emotions of having sisters flooded back to her all her time with Prue came rushing in..

"Phoebe its okay.. I knew.. I know what's going to happen and I've known along time I just didn't say anything!"

"really how? It doesn't change what's happening though.. Piper and me were still going to loose you"

"The angel of death kind of let slip what was happening to me, I'm okay about it now, I know why and so will you, when I die you have to find a girl about your age but younger she's called

Paige Matthews you must find her Phoebe, she's the reason what's happening … will happen

But you have to protect her okay?" Prue gently kissed Phoebes forehead and moved away from Phoebes hugg, she was still hurting deep down, She knew she wouldn't see Her sisters for a very long time.

"Its not fair Pru its just not…"

"you Mustn't tell Piper that you know this not ever…It would kill her to think that I know ok?"

"Mustnt tell Piper what?"said Piper as she came through the Front door

"ohh that Phobes been borrowing your clothes again… oh and borrowed you car"Prue smiled weakly

"Phoebe!!!what will I do with you? With both of you?"

"soo Piper what's for dinner?"Phoebe smiled, as all three sisters

Gathered in the heart of the masion the kitchen. Phoebe exchanged a sad glance at Prue who shook her head sideways, and made a shh sign telling Pheobe not to say anything.,None had noticed Leo had gone, he had been sent to find his knew charge. a witch in trouble.. Her name was Paige… Paige Mathhews, the fourth secret daughter of Patty Halliwell, and the next in with Piper and Phoebe and the next in line of the Charmed ones. While Prue's Fate was about to start ,Paige's destiny was about to begin, a new start for the charmed ones.

THE END.


End file.
